The Demons Within Her Soul
by SugarCookieEmmy
Summary: Lucy wakes up feeling murderous? She does not understand what is happening. Something is pulling at her strings, controlling her from the inside. (I suck at summaries plz just give it a chance and don't be a hater) T for gore and just in case. Later ratings may be changed. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Something is controlling Lucy in her dreams, and partly in her real life. Can Lucy figure out what is happening and somehow save her friends from being hurt? (I suck at summaries just give it a chance)**_

**Hi guys...umm well, I like to write for fun, I love Fairy tale (for those who don't know, it is an anime), and yeah. I am only experimenting with this so please review.**

***Note: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! this is just an experiment to get my creative juices flowing...***

**Key: Italics = Dream**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>*****************************-I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TALE! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!-********************************<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

_I was in a dark room, underground. There was a woman tied to a chair and there was blood on the ground from past victims. I felt happy and wanted her to die. Something was wrong though._

_"HELP PLEASE! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The woman kept screaming. Why was this happening? It is a Fairy tale member's job to help people, not to hurt them...so then why was I enjoying this?_

_"No one can hear you. I have made sure of that." I said, but...I didn't say that...It was like something else said my words._

_"What are you going to do to me?!" The woman asked, her voice trembling with fear. She was young, probably in her twenties, hair was dark brown, but obviously not black, she had beautiful green eyes. Her skin tone was tan, like she had been in the sun for the whole summer._

_"I am going to teach you a lesson. Never mess with someone who kills for fun." I said this so plainly, like I didn't care._

_Who was doing this to me? What was happening? Who was this woman? Was I possessed? That's when I took a knife off of the small table and walked over to her. She looked so scared. I raised the knife and then shoved my whole body forward, like I was trying to make the knife plunge into her stomach with extra force. She screamed so loud, and then I woke up to my name being yelled._

"Hey! Lucy! Its okay! Wake up!" It was Natsu...

"Natsu?" I asked, as if reassuring myself.

"Yeah. Happy is here too. You started laughing really weirdly in your sleep, and then you started screaming." He said with worry in his voice.

"I was having a nightmare. I am sorry if i woke you...Hey, wait! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! GET OUT! WERE YOU SLEEPING HERE?" I realized what was happening.

"Hey! I am sorry! I just got tired at the guild hall, so I came here to get some food and fell asleep on the couch. Don't be so upset all the time." He told me while opening the fridge to look for food. That's when I saw the knife on the cutting board, it was just there, and he seemed weak, vulnerable. I could easily go over there, act like I am getting food, and I could just...

"AHH! NO! STOP PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed while putting my hands over my ears to block out everything else. There was something wrong. Some sort of memory coming back to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of wherever I was.

"Lucy?" Natsu came closer to me. He looked really worried.

"NATSU DON'T!" I didn't want to hurt him.

"Lucy what's wrong?!" He yelled. If he came any closer, I was going to hurt him. Why?

"SAVE YOURSELF! GET AWAY BEFORE I DO SOMETHING!" It was like there was something inside of me, trying to get out...

"Lucy!" He yelled as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Wendy's POV<p>

"So you're saying, she was screaming and telling you to get away and then she fainted?" I didn't expect this.

"yeah, I don't really know what happened in her mind, but maybe she was still sleeping and she thought it was all real, but really it was just a dream?" Natsu said hopefully.

"Lucy!" Levi shouted as she slammed the door open.

"she is asleep, Still. It has been two days…" I said to Levi.

"huh? Hey...where am I...Levi? Wendy? Natsu?" Lucy sounded terrible. She sounded like she had a cold.

"Lucy!" We all said excitedly. She was finally up.

"Oh...Hi guys" She attempted to say, but it came out as a whisper.

Some time passes...

It was a normal day in the guild hall. Natsu was fighting with Grey, Erza was yelling at them, Happy was flying around, and there I was. Nothing was happening that was super interesting. Lucy was there with her at the table, drinking a strawberry smoothie and eating chocolate.

"So Lucy, do you like anyone in the guild?" I asked, trying to make things interesting and fun.

"W-What?" She replied, her face getting red

"Ooooooo! Lucy likes someone! Who is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Who said I like anyone?!" She said looking down at the counter.

"Lucy...Who is it?!" I said louder.

"Shhhh! everyone will hear us talking and try to get the answer out of me. Then my life will be ruined and I will forever be embarrassed." She said quietly and blushing madly.

"Tell me and I will be quiet. K?" I said while watching her face, looking for anger telling me to stop bothering her.

"Fine...I umm...I kinda like..." She trailed off.

"Lucy, do not be difficult...Tell me! Pleaseeee!"I really wanted to know.

"I like...Ghnmd." She mumbled the last word so it was not clear.

"Who?" I asked.

"Grey..." She said and then she put her head on the counter and blushed so much, she could be a tomato in disguise.

"Woah! Really?" I realized what was happening and got excited.

"Yeah." Lucy was not happy. She was so embarrassed now.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

_This time, I was in the guild hall. I had everyone tied up and somehow had them tied so they could not use their magic against her. She felt angry. No...Something inside her felt angry and she was the one who was expressing the anger. She was a puppet and someone had the strings. That someone was unknown to me, but I wished I knew who it was. This was starting to get old, all this puppet stuff._

"Who would like to go first?" I asked, like I was asking a child if they would like to go down the slide.

"Me." Said Erza. She was always so selfless.

"Wonderful!" I laughed for a moment and then walked to her and stood over her. I had a blood crusted knife in my hand.

_"Lucy, get yourself in place! This is not you! Please get rid of what is causing you to do this!" Erza was telling me. I was agreeing and crying, yelling to her that everything was going to be okay, that I was not going to hurt her, but whatever was inside of me had a firm grip on my strings and would not let go._

_"What shall I do first? How about that pretty face?" I did not want to hurt her, but I had to. If I didn't, it would be mad and make me feel pain all over._

_"Lucy! Stop this at once!" She yelled. I just laughed and sat on her stomach, straddling her so I could get her face good._

_"Hehehehe...Hahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH ERZA YOU MAKE ME LAUGH! TRYING TO GET ME TO STOP? WELL TOO BAD! I AM NOT STOPPING WHEN I HAVE A CHANCE LIKE THIS!" I yelled. I was raising the knife. Then down it went, right into Erza's eye. Blood was everywhere and the fluid in her eye was gushing out too. Lucy kept raising the knife and stabbing Erza's face everywhere. After a while of this, there was blood everywhere, on Lucy's hands, on Lucy's face...Erza's face was now just a mix of flesh and blood. Erza's screams were amazingly wonderful and It wanted more. It needed more. It was an addiction. If she didn't get any more then she would go even more insane. Lucy was staring at her masterpiece. The blood was almost like Erza's hair, but better._

_"So...*Giggle*...Who's next?..."_

**To all the readers...(if there are any...),**

**I want to say thank you to everybody who reads this and I don't care if you think I am a looser, an amazing writer, a weird person who writes about death and calls herself SugarCookieEmmy, Thank you. *gives you a cookie***

**Please look for errors and weird things to fix next time...and if you think my writing sux, please tell me because I want to improve.**

**~SugarCookieEmmy ;) Stay Sweet!**

**PS. Please give suggestions on what should happen next... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! welcome to chapter 2! I am actually really amazed that I got more than 1 reader! In my opinion, my writing is not 100% readable, but you guys will be here to help me improve! Thank you to everybody...Oh and the shutouts will be at the end. =D**

**Key: Italics = _Dream_**

* * *

><p><strong>*****************************-I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TALE! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!-********************************<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Ezra! What happened?!" I yelled, her face was bruised and bandaged, one of her eyes had been covered.

"Lucy. Hello. I was on a job and I was attacked by someone who was obviously much stronger than me. I will be fine, thank you for your worries." She replied trying not to mover her face much.

_Hmm that's odd, in my dream, I hurt her face, and now in reality, she has her face hurt by someone who also overpowered her. Hey, wait, how can I remember my dream so clearly? This is so odd. What is going on? _

"Lucy...? Luce...? LUCY!" Natsu was trying to get my attention.

"Huh? What? Oh heh sorry. I was spacing out for a moment." I said while blushing. Natsu was really close to me. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him.

"Hey Lucy! Come here!" That was Grey! I could feel my heart rise up in my chest. He wanted to talk to me!

I walked over to him, "Hey...Whats up?" Whats up? Really Lucy?!

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to go somewhere private?" He wanted to talk to me. A-L-O-N-E!

"U-Umm Okay?" I couldn't breathe...

We walked along a pathway in a garden somewhere. It was nice and warm out and of course, Grey was only wearing his dark jeans. I could see his muscles in his arms move when he opened the gate to the sitting area. So...Strong...My heart was beating so fast and so loud I swear he could hear it.

"Lucy. We need to talk." He looked nervous.

"What is it?" I was confused, he looked like he had just seen a dragon fly down and massacre a whole town.

"I think, I might be...In love...and I need your help. I want to know how the girl would like to be asked. You are a girl and you know what girls like, so I thought asking you was a good idea." He was in love, but not with me? I still had to help him. Maybe I could personalize the way he asks the girl to a way where I would be the only one to understand it. Then the girl, would say no. Yes!

"Well, I know I like roses, well all girls do. Oh and I would want to be asked in private. I would want nobody but the other person there. In a nice place like this but, better. Ya know?" I was pumped up now. I was going to make everything just how I wanted it to be.

"Okay so private, roses, only the two people, clean place, quiet. Hows that?" He held up the list. Something was missing...

"I think that you should add...ummm...Mislead the girl to thinking you want to show her something so she can't get excited before, like say there is a really cool shop you want to show her, and then take her to the place and tell her how you feel" I hope it is not Juvia, she would say yes no matter what.

"Do you think that they would want to announce the relationship immediately?" He looked so concentrated.

"I would personally want people to figure out everything for themselves." That is how I wanted it. I didn't want people asking questions.

"Great. Thanks Lucy! Your the best!" He walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

That was so stressful! I hope this works out. I don't think she noticed anything odd. I swear she could hear my heartbeat.

"Grey! What did you and Lucy do?" Natsu. Always in the way. I didn't like it when he asked me questions about where I was.

"I was asking her about how to ask a girl on a date. She knows what they like and I am better off knowing how so I don't panic when the day comes. You should know too." Really? I want to be prepared!? Stupid Me! That is so stupid! Think of a better excuse!

"Huh? Whatever. Wait...Who is it. Come on tell me Ice Brain! Who are you asking?!" Natsu was in my face now.

"How about you go eat your fireplace you fire monkey!"

"Oh yeah?! Well take this! FIRE DRAGON-"

"Enough." Erza stopped Natsu, as always. She was glaring at us and talking sternly telling us to stop fighting. Her face was so bruised. What happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

_I was running. I just kept running as fast as I could trying to get away from it. I realized that, the it, was me...I was the one people feared in this dream world. I was in an endless hallway and all the windows were covered in bloody hand prints from all of the other victims that had been held here. Then I came to my senses and realized, I was in another dream. Wait, how did I realize that? One of the windows was shattered. I could feel the cold air coming in to the hall, against my skin. It reminded me of Grey. Grey...I wonder why I cant seem to remember what happened in the real world...Oh! He was going to ask a girl out! Maybe I could kill the dream Juvia and get my anger out._

_*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# _**Time Passes and Lucy wanders around the hallway, calling out Juvia's**_** name** *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

_ I finally found her cell and it opened for me. She was lying there, so small. There was a chain near by. I could use that to hurt her maybe. There was also a torch that was burning. Fire + Water = Steam...Could that really work? I took the torch and put it up to Juvia's hair. It started burning. The smell was awful! As the fire spread, it slowly started to get her skin and then she was being engulfed with flames. Next came the screams. They were wonderful! So loud...and she just kept begging me to stop. But then I felt guilty. I felt sad for her. I wished I could do something to help her. Then I saw the chain and picked it up. I hit her with it until there was blood and water everywhere. Most of the blood was watery but at least she had suffered and I was happy. That's when I heard the sound. The sound of laughter. Loud laughter. I went to see who it was. He was standing in the hallway with a knife. _

_"AHAHAHA THAT SOUND IS MUSIC TO MY EARS!" The man standing there was..._

_"Would you like to join me?" I asked. I could not believe he was doing this._

_"OF COURSE! mmmmmm oh make someone else scream...I want it...I want them to feel pain for me!" Why are you joining me in this dream?_

_"Lets go. Who will be next?" I wanted to know who he wanted to hear suffer. Because, _

_"...Natsu..." He said. _

_"Sounds great. Lets go!" I said _

_"I cant wait." I couldn't believe the one joining me was...Grey..._

* * *

><p><strong>Still Lucy's POV<strong>

When I got to the hall, Juvia was the center of attention. She was hurt so badly it looked like someone had beaten her and then...thrown her...into a ...fire...That's what happened in my dream...But how come I can remember it so clearly? This is so weird. What was happening?

"Juvia!" I yelled to her, running over.

"Oh...Lucy...Hi..." She did not sound good. She must be really hurting.

"Hey everyone! Where is Natsu!?" Cana shouted over the croud.

"Hey yeah!" Someone said

"Where could he be?" Someone else

"I bet he is at a job, but he was feeling sick yesterday..." Wendy

I just didn't care any more what they thought. I knew where he was. He was home. He was in pain. Just like in my dream. I ran to his house so fast.

"NASTU! NATSU WHERE ARE YOU?!" I was panicking.

"Luce?" Asked a pained voice.

"Oh my..." I stared at him...It was just like my dream.

"I'm fine really...Ow! My leg..." He was clearly not fine.

Just like in my dream...His face was bruised like Erza's had been, His arm had barley any skin on it, there was blood everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean the whole carpet was red...Like Erza's hair. Me and Grey had skinned his arm, cut his leg, stabbed his face, and cut his stomach open. Now here he was, claiming he was fine with all the same wounds almost, and they were all caused by me in my dream. But how could that happen, if it was just a dream? Could I see the future? Or maybe...everything in reality...is just a ...Dream...but if that is true, would that make my dreams...NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS REALITY AND SOMETHING IS CONTROLLING ME IN MY DREAMS!

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" he asked

"W-what?" *sob* *snif* I was falling apart

"Lucy! Where are you?" That was Grey. Maybe I should tell him what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! How is it so far? Yes I am going somewhere with Dream Lucy and Grey, also real Lucy and Grey will have their moments. Beware: I ship NaLu and GreLu so they will all have their moments. I still want you all to find my errors, and tell me how my writing is. This chapter was sort of informational so the next one will be really gory and have a ton of Grey and Lucy fluff! Please Suggest something if you want your idea in the story.<strong>

** These people get a cookie:**

**- Crushing Chaos -**

**- animemangafan2000 -**

**- PhantomWhisp43 -****  
><strong>

**Follow them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Sweet!<strong>

**~SugarCookieEmmy =D**

**PS. I already know what the ending is going to be so there might be a few informational chapters telling you all information you will need to know in the future. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. The big one...Chapter 3! (say it like a game show host would) **

**So...This is going to be intresting. You will have to amsorbe all of this information and then when chapter 4 comes you will have to remember what happens. Do you think you can do that? **

*******I AM IN HIGH SCHOOL! I HAVE HOMEWORK AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE SOME NIGHTS! When this happens, do not panic! I will only stop updating if you guys stop reading. :)***** **

**I hate homewrok... :'( *sigh***

**Key: Italics = _Dream_**

* * *

><p><strong>*****************************-I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TALE! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!-********************************<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

_All I know is, I am in a dream. I am walking through my old house. No, this is not a dream, it is a memory. It is a dream but the dream is my memory. I can see blood on the carpet. Everything is huge compared to me. I am a small child. I am me as a child When I look down at my self, I am in my dress I used to wear all the time, but there are bloody hand prints on it and my hands are covered in blood. I know what happened here. It is all coming back to me. I was the cause of my mothers death. I killed her. No, I didn't kill her...I murdered her...and I was glad. I could not really tell where in the house I was because it was dark. I just remember being told to go to the blue and red hallway. Why? As I walk to the hall, I slowly grow and grow back to my normal self. I finally see red and blue up ahead. Right in front of me, there were two doors. One was painted with the pattern of flames, the other blue with snowflakes. Fire and Ice. Natsu and Grey. _**(A.N: I credit this idea to Crushing Chaos ) **_I think I get it, I have to choose fire over ice, or ice over fire. Grey or Natsu. Who will it be? I walked up to the door, and stepped inside. I think this is the right choice. Inside, he was there. Smiling._

_"Hello Lucy." He said_

_"Hello-" I don't remember much of what happened next, but I know I made the right choice. I know I am meant to be with him. Because, I love him..._

_I Love Grey_

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

Today was the day I was going to ask her.

"Lucy! Hey! Guess what!?" I yelled to her. She was beautiful.

"Hey Grey! What?" She answered

"That is not a guess. Oh well. Follow me! There is a really cool shop over here that I think you will like!" Here it goes...

"Okay!" She followed me.

When we got to the path, she was looking confused. This was the forest, not the town. She was not at all catching on to what I was doing. I had memorized the list we made with each other.

"Umm Grey, Where are we going?" She asked me

"Oh, we are almost there! Hang on, Ahh. Here we are." We had arrived.

"Oh wow!" She was clearly amazed.

We were standing in a clearing I had found, full of wild flowers. The best part was, there were a ton of thorn-less roses everywhere. The trees surrounded us creating a fairy ring, so it was even more magical. She loved it. I had somebody make me a bench and a table. It was perfect. On the table were a few snacks from the bakery to munch on and a nice table cloth to top it all off.

"Lucy, will you go out with me?" I was kneeling on the ground. I realized I was shirtless and blushed more than I was already.

"Grey..." She looked stunned.

"What do you say, Lucy?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster up. She smiled

"I would love to! Oh Grey!" She said and knelt down to hug me. She was so soft, and warm. I smiled and hugged her back.

We sat down at the bench and started taking and laughing. After our snacks, it was sunset. I brought her over to another place and made an ice tower so we could look out at the sun. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. That's when I decided to stand behind her and wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. She turned to look at me, and soon we were facing each other.

"Grey, I think I already love you. More than I should for this being our first date." She said, breaking me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I think I love you too." I said. I did. I loved her more than anything. Then, she went on her toes, leaned towards me, and soon, we were kissing. The sun was half done with setting, turning the sky a dark blood red and purple, stars thrown in there to make things even better. We just kissed until the dark overpowered the sky, and I took her home. She smiled to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Grey. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked sad to see me go.

"Have sweet dreams beautiful. See you in the morning." I said good night, and went home to sleep. Little did I know something was wrong in Lucy's head, and she was not sure weather to love me, or kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV <strong>

_I have to be dreaming. Blood everywhere. Guts spread out on the floor. The once-was person on the table was no longer living. This person had a lot of blood for being so small. I saw grey standing in the corner. He was smiling. _

_"Wonderful job Lucy. Now please go kill someone else, bigger." He said to me, smiling._

_"Y-yes sir." I said weakly. I thought that, in the real world, he loved me. Here, in my dreams, he made me kill people so he could hear their screams and if I did not please him by making them suffer, he threatened to make me suffer. He would make me suffer here and in the real world. I hate his guts and hope he dies! I hate you Grey! Should I even trust him in the real world?!  
>As I ran down the hallways, I finally found someone who would be fun. It was Laxus. He was looking out the window off into the distance. I talked to him, and convinced him to follow me because I knew the way out. <em>

_"Come on! Just a little further..." I would call back to him_

_"Lucy! Slow down, you are running too fast! I hurt my leg earlier!" He said back to me._

_We were at the door. I smiled and said, _

_"We're here..." The door opened and in we went. Inside the door was the same when I left. The small body was nothing more than guts and blood everywhere, and there was going to be another body to add to our collection in a moment._

_"What happened here?!" I said, as if I cared! Haha! Stupid Laxus._

_ "Hey, was that..." He could not tell who it was. Grey came behind him and knocked Laxus out cold. Now it was time to play..._

_"Lucy, here is a new knife. Please wait until he wakes to do any major damage so I can hear the screams." Grey told me. I was scared for Laxus._

_"Yes sir." I said. I walked over to the body. He was going to have a ton of blood and guts so this might be difficult in some ways. I straddled him, sitting on his stomach. He started to wake up, so I put on my best creepy smile and started to snicker. He looked at me in fear when he realized he was chained down, and started to shake. I then could no longer control what I was doing. Like before, something was controlling me. What?_

_"W-what are you doing?!" He yelled at me. He was really scared and confused now. _

_"I am going to have some fun. Would you please relax, I would like the knife to penetrate your skin easily, or I could just stab you a bunch. *giggle* Lets get started!" I was not saying these words! Something inside my head was forcing me to! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus's POV<strong>

_I was lying there, with Lucy on me, pinning me down. She had a knife in her hand and a worrying grin plastered on her face. I was truly in shock and engulfed in fear. Lucy raised the knife, and stabbed my hurt leg. I screamed. She kept stabbing my leg, over and over again. Blood was spilling out, and for some reason, I couldn't use my magic. I couldn't shock her so she would stop hurting me. What was going to happen to me? Was I going to end up like that other body? I think I know who it is...well...more like who it was...I can't even think any more! Oh god...My legs! _

_"Argghhhh! No! Please Lucy!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to get her to stop. It failed..._

_*giggle* "Why should I stop? This is fun! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She was completely unstoppable now._

_I just kept screaming and she just kept mutilating me, and finally blacked out. _

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

_I watched her raise the knife and then shove it all the way into his leg, over and over again until his leg was seperated from his body. She moved to his other leg and slit it open and then had me break the bone. Then she cut his leg off and by this time there was a huge pool of blood around them. Then she broke both of his arms, and then cut little tiny cuts all over them. Once the screaming stopped she took a break. Her eyes were wild, her hands were bloody, she had moved her hair out of her eyes so some blood was smeared on her face. She looked amazing. Like a murderer who killed their victim and they had too much fun. I was proud of her. Then she went back to Laxus, and cut open his stomach. I watched her. She started laughing, and then I also started laughing, she personally ripped out each organ one by one, throwing them around the room and then smiling. Where he used to have a digestive system, was now a pool of blood, and bones to hold it all up. She looked at Laxus's face, and soon was stabbing it over and over. She somehow missed one of the eyes, so she looked at me and said,_

_"Do you want a turn? Would you like the eye?" I smiled_

_"Yes." I replied. Laxus's eye was open so I knelt down and dug my fingers under it, pulling the whole eyeball out so there was just a cord attaching it to his head. I pulled and pulled, trying to get it out. I finally got it free and gave it to Lucy._

_"Go find Master, give this to him, and tell him your work is done. Then come back and we will wait for the right time to kill another person. Okay?" I said to her_

_"Great! I'm on it." She smiled and ran out of the room. _

_"Now, just one dragon slayer left. Natsu was killed, Laxus killed too, and before him, the little girl. Wendy. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was loosing control. I loved it when Lucy killed people. She was so alive, all for me. Lucy Heartfellia was killing for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I am in the real world. I don't love him. I don't love him! I DON"T LOVE HIM! I love Natsu. No, I love Grey! No, Grey might betray me in this world like he is in my dreams, but Natsu might too, who should I love?!

"Oh Luuuucyyyyy?" Someone was calling out side my house

"W-Who's there?!" I yelled. Something was wrong.

"It's me, your mother! Let me in child!" My mother?

"Mom?" Was it really her? I opened the door slowly and sure enough, she was there, but she looked different. Something was off.

"Hello Lucy." She smiled. The porch light turned on.

"Good Bye!" I smiled and shut the door. That's what was wrong. I knew something was off about her! Oh well, i'm off to bed.

My mother was still standing outside the door all night, calling my name. Still standing there, the same as before. Covered in knife wounds and blood.

I am starting to think that, this might be all a dream. My mother was murdered my me, her daughter, but she is a ghost here that looks too real...What is reality and what is a dream? Is it all a dream, and I am in some sort of Coma? Or, is everything...backwards?

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! How did you like it? Guess what!? -I will only continue if you all want me too. I do not want to waste my time on writing, if you do not like it. I will continue this if you give me reviews! Please feel free to suggest something for the story and you may be chosen to be a part of it! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***ADVICE: Remember when Lucy was talking about how she killed her mother? Remember that because she is going to remember it all in detail soon. This story is going to be confusing so just stay with me guys.***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stay sweet!<strong>

**~SugarCookieEmmy**

**Like and follow...**

**- Crushing Chaos -**

**- animemangafan2000 -**

**- PhantomWhisp43 -**

**These are the 3 brave soles who have the courage to review me and tell me how they feel about my story. ARE ALL OF YOU BRAVE ENOUGH TO BE THE SAME WAY? Or are you all lazy and don't have what it takes to type, "I liked it." or "I hate it." It is as simple as that! If you are not super lazy, please tell me what I could improve on and what is good. Thanks! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Thanks for reading! You all are AWESOME!<strong>


	4. Authors Note!

**Hi guys...**

**I really love writing and all but, how do I know that you love my story? I will keep posting but, please, please, please tell me what you think of it. I love it when people tell me my story is great, but I also love to hear where I can improve. Please let me know your opinion and I will gladly accept it. Thank you all for understanding. If you have no idea on how to review, Google it, somehow find out so I can see what you think. Have a nice Day/Night/Afternoon/Whatever it is where you are! **

** Stay sweet,**

** ~SugarCookieEmmy**

**A special thanks to: ****Crushing Chaos, ****animemangafan2000, PhantomWhisp and Thalmor **** for being the first 4 reviewers. I really wish I could thank more people but, only the 4 have reviewed. :) I hope to thank more people soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello. You will absorb this information. Then, when you see chapter 5, you will use this information to understand. Okay? Yay!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**(If you want something to happen, just suggest it!)**

* * *

><p><strong>*****************************-I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TALE! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!-********************************<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

_...I remember what happened. How my mother died...She was not sick at all...This is what really happened..._

_"Mommy?" I knocked on her door. _

_"Yes Lucy?" She was in her room, probably reading._

_"May I come in?" I asked._

_"Yes dear. You may come in." She said. Her voice was soft as silk._

_I stepped into the clean room and smiled at how nice it smelled in here. Like mom. I had the knife behind my back, so she could not see it. I was nervous. I had already killed three cousins and two other travelers who came here. Why should I be nervous about this? Was it because she was my mother? _

_"Lucy, what have you got behind your back?" She saw me and that I was holding something. _

_"It is a surprise mommy! You have to close your eyes!" I said._

_"Okay. I am closing my eyes!" She was sitting on the ground in front of me now, closing her eyes._

_"Ready?" I whispered,_

_"Ready." She whispered back. Then she smiled. _

_I walked behind her and took the knife out from behind my back._

_"I love you, mommy. I am sorry I have to do this, but if i don't, it will hurt me." I said as I slit her throat. She slumped over, and I put the knife in her hands. Then I ran down stairs, sobbing and screaming. My father went in the room first. He walked out and sent in the doctor that one of the helpers had called. He then told me to follow him to my room._

_"Lucy, did she really kill herself?" He asked me._

_"Yes Father." I answered, hoping I did not look guilty. I then just hid in the closet and cried. I cried for days and then soon got over it. _

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Heartfelia, has there really been a death in your house?" The man asked<em>

_"Yes, my wife died from a terrible sickness that had been going around, and her immune system was weak, so she did not fight the sickness off. My daughter and I are very upset still so please do not talk about it any further." My father said._

_I was standing there next to him, thinking to myself, 'No sir, that is not true what my father just said. I killed my mother!' I smiled. My father looked at me, and asked,_

_"Lucy, is there something you would like to share with us?" I looked up at him, he was always like a teacher. So stern._

_"No Father. I was just remembering how right before she went away to be with the angles, she told me she loved me." I said to him, smiling._

_The truth was, the last thing she heard was, 'I love you, mommy' That is about when I put the knife to her thought and cut as deep as I could. And to be honest, I enjoyed every second of it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's POV<em>**

Hello. You all know me as "It." Here is the definition of me: I am not living, I am not a demon. Actually, I have always been a part of Lucy. You may think that I merged soles with her when she was young but the reality is: I _am_ Lucy. She thinks that I am something inside of her, but really I am just her. She locked me away when she ran away from home to join Fairy tale. I am the "evil" side of her. You will see me come out more often now because her "good" side is losing control, and Lucy is remembering all the things she did when she was young. She also is having dreams about killing people and when they are killed, her real word friends have the same sort of injuries. What is happening to Lucy? I can not really tell myself because I am Lucy after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

"What...happened?" I was shocked. Wendy and Laxus both killed the same way, by a dragon? They told me that they had gone out because Natsu was still hurt and Gajeel was on a job. They were found very close to town and they were far from living. Everybody was so upset because Master had just let Laxus back for a while. I could not help but feel...guilty? Why? I did not do anything. They just went out to do stuff and everything was great until they died and now I feel like it was my fault. Lucy said she felt the same way too. I feel like, I killed them and maybe Lucy did too. No...That is not possible. They were killed by dragons...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I am in reality, right? So if that is true, then I should not kill people, right? Then...why?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"Did you hear about the people being murdered?" Said Levi. The guild had just found out that there was a murder in the town.

"Yeah! I heard there was a ton of blood everywhere, and that the victim's organs were spread out through the house!" somebody yelled

"I wonder who did it?" Said Grey. The only problem is, Grey new who did it. He was there with her. They talked through everything and then they went and did it.

Lucy and him made a great team.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I just stood there. Natsu, Erza. They had been alive. There was an unknown attacker, they survived though. Just recently, they died. I killed them in my dream though! They can't die in real life! Why is this happening?!

"Lucy?" Grey stood in the doorway.

"Grey. Why are you here?" I felt...angry.

"I came to say hi!" He smiled

"Oh. Really? That is kind of you. Would you like a sandwich?" I saw the knife on the counter. I couldn't trust him anymore. I had figured everything out.

"Yes please! I am starving!" He said, walking to the couch.

"I have to run to the store, I am going to get dressed into some warmer clothes, I will be right back. Okay?" I said, walking to my room.

"Sure sweetie." He said while closing his eyes. He was falling asleep.

I came out to see him sleeping. I walked to the counter, got the knife and-

* * *

><p><strong>It's POV<strong>

Remember me? I am Lucy's evil side. She is starting to remember. I can hear her calling me. Every day, she remembers me more and more. When they realised what was happening, they were going to punish Lucy, but she got away before they could get to her. She swore on her life that she would never think of me again because she wanted to join Fairy tale. The story is said to go something like this,

3 years ago, some members from Fairy tale were sent on a century quest because their master trusted them. When the members got to the island they were going to be working on, a curse was set. The members would stay on that island forever, until one remained alive. All of the members agreed to have their friend wipe their memories so they would not kill or hurt each other to get off the island.

So you see? Lucy was forced to forget why she was there, but once she forgot, she got her memory of me back and now she is on the island doing what she does best.

Lucy remembers.

She knows...

Lucy was forgotten.

Lucy forgot.

Lucy remembers.

Lucy will be remembered.

She is going to be the most feared...

Lucy. The Greatest Serial Killer of Magnolia.

"Lucy?" That was Gajeel.

"Hello" I said.

"Do you know where the- Woah! You are covered in blood!" He looked suprised.

"Yes. I am" I said back

"huh? You don't look phased at all!" he yelled.

"Oh Gajeel. You make me laugh. Just like Erza did. *giggle* Wanna have fun?" I pulled out a knife, with a magic blade. Time to die, Gajeel.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! How do you guys think it should end? Please give suggestions! <strong>

**So...I am guessing I should keep writing because people are still reading? I will give you guys a ton of fluff between Grey and Lucy, if you leave reviews!**

**Stay sweet! **

**~SugarCookieEmmy**

**If I made any mistakes, CALL ME OUT ON IT! ****Thanks! :D ;)**

**Thank you Crushing Chaos for really staying awesome! You all should be like her. She always is giving me encouragement! :)**


	6. Sorry!

**Hey! I am sorry I have not updated! I have had a terrible case of writer's block! I also have been really busy! I will be updating soon!**

**Stay sweet! *hands everyone a piece of cake and a glass of lemonade and a scarf that looks like Natsu's* **

**~ SugarCookieEmmy :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating! I have been so busy! Here is chapter 5. Stay awesome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I am in reality...Right? The only thing I can be sure about is, I am on a walk with grey.

"So, Lucy, I would like to ask you something." He said, looking into my eyes with...worry?

"Yeah?" I replied, looking back.

"Do you, love me?" He asked

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. What was he asking me this for?

"Well, I know you were thinking that I was going to betray you, and that I am evil, but please just listen to what I have to say." He was looking off in the distance.

"Alright. I'm listening." I said.

"Even when we were killing people, and you were throwing people's guts around, I could still see your beauty. I could still see your smiling face hiding under that insane one. I could still see your kind thoughtful eyes looking sane and you were prepared for anything. I see that in you now and, when I see you...my heart stops, then restarts. All for you." He was blushing madly.

"Grey...What are you saying?" what was he telling me?

"Lucy Heartfelia. I think, I love you." Grey said to me, the moonlight picking up his eyes and shining on his face. I stared into his eyes.

"Grey...I think I love you too..." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

Me and Lucy are dating now. As if there is anyone around who cares. I found an old bakery full of food and a small well full of still fresh water. We are living in a small house near a field of wild flowers.

"Hey." I said to her as she came into the house.

"Hello!" She smiles to me.

"You know, I started to remember why we are here, last night." I had remembered when we were wiped of our memory of why were here. Because only one of us could get out of here. One survivor. I would do anything to keep Lucy by my side. I love her too much to hurt her. If I killed her, I would have to kill myself.

"Grey, I remembered too. I would never hurt you, ever. If I had to kill you to survive, then I would have to die because I can not deal with the fact that I even thought that I was going to kill you. I am sorry." She smiled, while walking to me and hugging me. Then we were kissng. She was so soft, and I was pulling her closer, and closer!

"Grey!" She managed to squeeze out. I was squishing her!

"Oh! Lucy! Sorry! Oh my god are you okay?!" I felt so bad now!

"Haha its fine!" She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Grey, what would you like for dinner?" I called out.

"Whatever you make me, I will love it." He called back from the living room.

"Alright!" I smiled.

After we had dinner, we sat on the couch, talking and laughing about all the things going on. After a while, we were cuddling and kissing. I sat on his lap and he brushed the hair out of my face. Then we were full on kissing. Then he bit my lip and I jumped.

"Ouch!" I yelled. He had bit my lip so hard, it was bleeding?

"What the...did I just do that?! Oh my god! Sorry Luce!" He looked guilty and concerned.

"I guess you got a little excited?" I suggested, tasting the blood in my mouth. It reminded me of guts in my hands...death...killing...

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

We were talking a walk, and talking. The sunset is beautiful. I can't do anything but stare at Lucy's sparkling eyes.

"Grey, if we stay on this island forever, we are going to die someday." She said.

"Don't think that way. We will find a way out. I know it." I replied knowing fully that we would never get out of here.

"I saw something that I do not want to think about. Yesterday, I..." She started crying.

"Lucy?" What was wrong?

"I saw another person...In the village..Still alive, but, I knew him." She whispered

"What?! You saw someone else?!" I was quite surprised.

"Yes. It was..." She started sobbing.

"Who? Who was it?!" I yelled. Who could be here?

"Natsu..." She managed to get out. '

"What." I did not believe her. We killed Natsu! Right?

"I guess, we had a dream, and we both killed him in that dream. I know I saw him, he...kissed me..." She sobbed

"He kissed my Lucy?!" I lost it.

"Yes." She cried.

I was going to hunt him down and kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Why? Why does this happen to me? I did not know this could happen to somebody.

I have realized everything. I am still in a dream and reality is somewhere else. Where?

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I saw her. She looked mad. She looked evil, like she wanted me dead. That was not the real Lucy...was it? She had asked me if I was dead. I don't think so...am I?

"NATSUUUU! YOU ARE DEAD! GET YOUR UGLY FACE OUT HERE!" That was Grey!

"Grey! Are you here too?" I yelled. Was I not alone? Grey saw me and yelled,

"Hey! You kissed my Lucy! Now I have to kill you!" He was running towards me. It is true, I kissed Lucy, but his Lucy? Were they in love? Lucy was going to be mine though! I was going to love her! I was hers and she was mine!

"ICE MAKE SWORD!"

"FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!"

We were fighting and yelling! We were going to fight till the death!

"Help!" That was Luce!

"Lucy!" We both yelled and ran to the sound of her voice.

"HAHAHA NOW YOU CAN NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Was that, Levi?

"Lucy!" Grey called out. When we found her, Levi had her hands around Lucy's neck and she was laughing. Lucy was turning blue.

"Levi. Let her go." Said Grey, as calm as he could. **(A.N - Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Okay sorry i'm done.)**

** "**Levi, why are you doing this?!" I yelled

"She killed him. She killed Gajeel. SHE KILLED MY GAJEEL!" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* Writers block sux! Anyways...What will happen next?! :D <strong>

**Stay sweet!**

**~SugarCookieEmmy**


	8. Chapter 6

**Levi's POV**

I had her neck in my hands. I was squeezing as hard as I could. Her face was blue and she was slowly loosing consciousness. Natsu and Grey were yelling and running towards me. She killed Gajeel. She killed Gajeel. She Killed Gajeel! SHE KILLED GAJEEL! It's not just, she killed Gajeel, he was mine. My Gajeel is dead because of her.

"Time for you to pay, Lucy" I said in Lucy's ear.

"Lucy! We are gonna save you! Don't worry!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey Levi! Get away from Lucy! She did not kill Gajeel!" Grey yelled. Did Lucy really not kill Gajeel?

"She didn't?" I asked, letting go of Lucy's neck.

"*gasp* *cough* *sputter*" Lucy was having trouble breathing

"Lucy!" Grey yelled. He ran up and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Wait, so she did not kill him?" I asked.

"Well, yes she did kill him." Said Grey as he started to run away with Lucy. They...lied to me? She did kill him?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I just remember being carried away by Grey. I was so sad for Levi, but that woman had made us give her Gajeel's body parts. Who was she? **(A.N. - New character coming!)**

I opened my eyes and saw Grey laying right next to me. His face was close to mine. He looked in to my eyes and smiled.

"Good Morning beautiful." He said in a soft voice. We were so close, I could feel his breath against my lips. It was warm.

"Hey." I managed to get out. My neck hurt. There were probably hand print shaped bruises around my neck just like a choker. Grey leaned in and kissed my throat softly so as not to further the damage. He kept his lips there and I just closed my eyes. The sun was sneaking past the curtains and the room was warm. Grey felt cold next to me, but in a good way. In a way that made me feel safe because only Grey's skin felt like that. He smelled of vanilla and mint. He claimed that I smelled like strawberries, chocolate, and heaven. What did heaven smell like?

"Grey, what happened to Natsu?" I was curious.

"I do not know exactly, but I do know that he didn't follow us." Grey answered.

"Alright." I said. Where could Natsu be? Grey slowly put his arms around me and held me close. I could tell he had been really worried when he brought me here. He must have thought I was dead. I would not respond to anything and I just stared at the weird spot in the ceiling when we first got here.

"Grey, I am here. It's going to be fine. I didn't die...did I?" I tried to reassure him as best as I could.

"I know. It's just, you were so far away and I could not bring you back. You wouldn't talk, you wouldn't even respond to me yelling for you to do anything for me to see that you were alive!" He was crying into my hair. I felt bad for him. I would have been so scared if he was not responding to me.

He shifted so we were looking right into each other's eyes. He leaned in, closer, closer. till' we were centimeters away.

*knock* *knock* "Hello? Anyone in here?" A voice right outside the house. Someone was at the door. There was another person!

"Really? Right now? I didn't even kiss you and someone had to come and ruin the moment!" Grey sighed and walked to the door. He was wearing his jeans. His shirt was on the floor somewhere. He opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked the figure in the doorway.

"Hello. My name is Kathia Bloodthirst. I am the one who asked for the body parts to be given to me. You will come with me. Right now. Oh and, bring the girl." She walked away. "I will see you in the place where you killed. Please be there soon or you will be punished." She was gone.

"Who was that?" I asked, trying to seem like I did not hear what had just happened.

"oh, that was the woman who asked for us to kill? Did anyone ask us? I thought we did it because we wanted to." He said.

"Hmmmmm." I knew why she was there.  
>It was a warning. She was going to help me choose my way.<p>

"Luce, I am going to carry you, okay?" Grey smiled at me.

"Okay." I smiled back. I know what to do when we get there. I have to choose my path. Sorry Grey.


	9. I am so busy!

**I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I will try to update ASAP (Tonight? Or maybe tomorrow.) I hope you will forgive me.**

**Stay Sweet!**

**~SugarCookieEmmy *gives all of you $100000000000 and a box of candy. :D ***


	10. Chapter 7

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! You can rant and rave in the comments but please, this is going somewhere. Yes I know I am going crazy but trust me. I know what is going to happen. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I was running so fast, I could not stop. I knew what Grey was up to. I needed to save Lucy. I would kill myself if she died.

"How are you feeling, Luce?" Grey asked Lucy. They were right up ahead. I slowed down and hid behind a huge rock.

"Okay I guess." She replied.

"Here we are." Grey said. They were at the entrance of the building. The door creaked open and the two stepped inside.

"Natsu?" Someone was behind me.

"Lyon!" What was he doing here!?

"Hey, have you seen Grey?" Lyon asked.

"Um, yeah, he is in there. With Lucy." I said that last part angrily.

"You do not sound too happy about that..." Lyon looked suspicious.

"Yeah. He and Lucy are dating, but I love Lucy. Grey took her away from me!" I yelled. I was starting to get really mad.

"Why don't we try to separate them!?" Lyon looked excited.

"Really?! You think we could do that?!" I was fired up now.

"Yes. I think we can if we work together." Lyon said.

"Alright. Lets go." I had an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

We were walking, holding hands, when Grey heard a yell for help. He told me to keep walking and he would be right back. I obeyed and walked ahead. Grey was fine. It was probably Natsu.

"Lucy?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Natsu!?" i gasped when I saw him. Who was with Grey?

"Hey!" He smiled.

"H-hey?" I stuttered. What was happening!?

"Where is Grey?" He asked, confused.

"He went to help someone who was yelling." I replied looking at the door he went through. It led to a staircase going down.

"Oh...okay." Natsu looked confused. I felt confused too. Who was with Grey if it was not Natsu?

"Lucy." Someone said behind me. I spun around and gasped.

"Oh! Kathia Bloodthirst!" It was the woman.

"Hello." She was in a black cloak. her face was covered by shadows, and her hair was tucked in so she reminded me of the grim reaper. Then she walked closer.

"My friend Grey went off to do something." I added, feeling nervous. The air around her felt powerful and, irritated?

"Oh. What a shame." She said. There was no emotion in her voice. Wait, where was Natsu?

"Huh? Natsu?" I looked around for him, when my eyes locked onto something that made my heart skip a beat. Natsu was standing in the corner, smiling a creepy smile. He looked dazed, but his eyes were locked on to mine.

"He is the least of your worries." Kathia said behind me.

"What?" I spun around. She was right in my face. Right there. So close that if I moved any closer, we would be nose to nose. I could see facial features, pale completely white glowing eyes, a nose, small but fit her face, and the worst part of everything that could be wrong with her face was ther smile. It was wide and big. The only problem was that it was dripping with blood. There was blood pouring out of her mouth, staining her chin and her teeth were pink. Her teeth were pink and sharp! She was a demon from hell!

"For a while, you kept wanting to hurt people, right? Then you stopped and lived with Grey for a while. Then there were a few incidents where Grey hurt you on accident. Then you were choked by your friend, who by the way is dead. And now you are here." She laughed.

"Levi is, dead?" I felt my heart drop.

"Yeah. She was a good snack. Her blood was sweet." Kathia smiled

*Gasp* "You ate her?!" I screamed, stepping backwards, but something was there. I looked over my shoulder, seeing that Natsu was right there. I was now pinned right in between a cannibal and a dragon gone insane! Help!

"Hahahaha...Hahahahaha!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES I ATE HER!" The demon was smiling and blood was dripping out onto the ground.

"Please just let me go!" I yelled, my voice shaking.

"Let you go? That is the same as putting a feast in the garbage." She replied.

"W-what?!" I caught on to what was happening.

"Yes. I ate your friend, and now, I will eat you." She smiled so wide, I saw all her teeth and tons of blood spilled out onto the floor. I realised that Natsu was now holding my arms in such a way where I could not get out. I was so scared. Where was my Grey!?

"Dinner time" She pulled out a bowl, "For your blood. I always drink my beverage last. I find it helps me digest things faster." I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon's POV<strong>

I was sitting on the ground, bored. I had called out for help, and Grey heard me. I hope this plan works out...

"Hello?" Grey entered the room.

"Grey!" I shouted. I smiled wide and happy.

"Lyon...?" He looked confused.

"What are you doing here buddy?" I asked. He looked the same. So...strong...Wait, what? No. Hold it together Lyon.**(A.N. - Is it Leon or Lyon?)**

"I am stuck here on this island." He sighed.

"Well, I was sent here to look for any life signs, I found some!" I smiled again.

"Yeah. It gets lonely, but I found Lucy." He looked down.

"Oh...Hey, where are all the others?" I wonder where they are...?

"Ummm lets not talk about them." He looked guilty. What's wrong Grey?

"You can tell me, I will listen." I said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to hear?" He looked into my eyes.

"Yes." I looked back.

"It all started when I forgot..." He told me everything. How he could not control himself, how he was thinking murderous thoughts, and how he remembered something that was not true. In his mind for a while, he had dreams of how his family really died. He had killed them. Now he was here and he killed everyone else because something wanted him too. Something was inside of him...Something, bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I do not know what just happened, but I do know that Natsu saved me. He woke up out of his daze. Thank you Natsu. I need to talk to someone. I need to tell someone what really happened. I did not want to kill anyone, but something was making em think terrible thoughts. I was thinking of things, remembering false information. I did not kill my mother, I did not want to kill my friends, I was not a killer at any point until I was on this island and someone had put information in my mind. I could not even trust Grey. I think I know who was making me do these things, I think it was Kathia Bloodthirst.

She is it.

She is the one controlling me.

She is...

The demon within my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Yes I know, Grey and Lyon, but I really really really love Natsu and Lucy together. I would put Juvia and Grey, but I Lucy killed her in the beginning... :'( <strong>

**I think Gruvia is the one OTP that everyone has to follow: Juvia the stalker and Grey the stripper. ;D**

**Stay Sweet!**

**~SugarCookieEmmy 3**


	11. HELP ME! PLEASE!

Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me _EVIL_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help _NOBODY WILL HELP YOU_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help _GO AWA_Y me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me DIE me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me **Please** Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me _PAIN_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help** my name is Lucy** Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me _I HATE YOU_ me Help me Help me _DEATH_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help _YOU WILL NEVER WIN _me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me _SHAME_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me **She knows what's happening** Help me Help me _NO HOPE LEFT_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me _GIVE UP NOW_ me Help me _DEATH_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help _SADNESS_ Help me Help me Help me Help me _NO HELP_ Help me _KILL_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me _KILLER_ me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help _SURRENDER_ Help me Help me Help Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me Help me. **I am dying. She is killing me. _HELP ME!_**


	12. Chapter 8

**Grey**

"So when I realised what had happened, I felt so guilty." I had tears pressing at the back of my eyes. I couldn't look at Lyon in the eyes. I did not want to see his expression.

"That is so, sad." Lyon said. Was he...crying? I looked up. I felt so surprised. He _was _crying.

"Lyon...Why are you crying?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"I feel so bad for you, I wish I could take all your pain..." A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Lyon..." I whispered shakily. I needed a distraction from all that was happening. I couldn't think straight.

"What's on your mind, Grey?" He said to me with one of his soft smiles that always makes me feel warm inside. What was on my mind? I then realised what it ws. The one word that kept popping into my mind. The one that belonged to Lucy. Now, things were changing. I felt like I needed to be somewhere else. I didn't belong in Lucy's world. Natsu was there. The one word, that one. I have never thought of it this way before.

_Mine _

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I was sitting on the bed while tears poured down my face. I caused this...I made her sad. I made Lucy cry. I made Lucy feel hate towards me. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I really didn't mean it Lucy! I don't hate you, I...I love you!

"Natsu?" Lucy said quietly. I looked up

"Lucy!" I gasped, quickly throwing myself over to her and hugging her tight. She was not dead! She was okay!

"Woah! Hey, what's wrong?!" She looked confused when I pulled away.

"I thought you were dead! You had no pulse, you were pail, you were cold, and you were not breathing! Oh Luce! I am so sorry! I-" I started to cry. I couldn't keep it in much longer.

"Wait what? Slow down. Tell me everything" She said, soothingly. Then before I knew it, I was telling her about how I couldn't move and I was watching that woman suck the life out of her. It was terrible. Then I some how woke up and scooped her up. Then I took her home and hoped that she would be okay...I felt her pulse, there was nothing. I was so upset and I just sat there.

"I just don't understand...why are you alive?" I asked her. I was so confused.

"I...I heard your voice. You were yelling to me. Yelling for me. You were saying I still had time life. You kept saying, 'I love you'..." She blushed and looked down.

"Well, I do." I said boldly. I felt my face become hot.

"You do?" She looked right into my eyes.

"Yes." I smiled. "I love you." I slowly leaned in, giving her the option to object. She still could love Grey...

"I...I love you too..."She said, surprised. She too, started to lean in. Soon, we were kissing in the warm sunlight pouring through the window like a waterfall. She was all mine.

_Mine..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon's POV<strong>

It was official. Me and Grey had now been together for 1 week, and the same for Lucy and Natsu. We were all happy. I now realise our fate. We have two paths. We can either walk to our death and go to that killing lady who Lucy is convinced was possessing her, or maybe we can kill that demon and live here happy. We could have children and start a new civilization. I wonder what path we will choose? The path of hope, or the path of demons and death? I guess it is all up to fate.

**Yeah I know it is a short chapter but I have been so efing busy! :( Sorry. Anyways, I hope you like the ending I have in store for you all. **

**Stay sweet! **

**~SugarCookieEmmy **

**-I love you all! I have so many readers! I had no idea how big this was going to get but this is definitely bigger than I thought it would be. When I am done with this story, I might write a new one! I will need suggestions though.-**


	13. Chapter 9

**Lucy's POV**

So, We have all decided to go and kill Kathia Bloodthirst, that other lady who eats people. We have a plan and we know exactly what to do if we are in trouble.

"You all ready?" I ask everyone. They all nod in return. I can tell that they are scared. Something is weird on this island, all of our magic has been drained, but we are still alive. Loki came to say goodbye to me. He claimed that he could not stay my spirit much longer, and same for the others. I cried in Natsu's arms for hours that night. Loki saved my life so many times, I will never be able to repay him. His last words were, "Please don't forget me. I will always love you, Lucy." Then he smiled and shimmered away...

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

She lost her spirit last night. I held her close and told her that everything will be okay, that I was here for her. She just couldn't stop saying this one phrase, 'I will always remember...' and then she would just keep crying. I couldn't get any response out of her so I just held her. I just held her tight and pressed my lips to her forehead and promised her that we were going to live happy lives together and everything was going to be fine.

"Come on." Grey said, leading us down the hall. We were going to kill Kathia Bloodthirst. I remember her walking to Lucy with a knife in hand, claiming she was going to start with her feet just to hear the screams. She was explaining that she had possessed Lucy and made her kill people and torture them, then she would eat the remains that Lucy left and Lucy would then be sent away. I understood now. Lucy had said that she had to give the heart of Laxus to Kathia because Kathia was hungry. I am sorry Lucy. I am so sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

We found her. We saw her, just sitting there, innocently. She smiled and then stabbed herself and fell to the ground, dead. We didn't even have to do anything. We won. We're safe. I just kissed Lyon. We want to get married when we get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I went exploring with Natsu, and I found something, more disturbing than dead bodies being eaten. I found a note:

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_You are probably on of the fairy tale members. I hope you'll forgive me. My real name is not Kathia Bloodthirst. You know me. We were friends. I am sorry. I have one final wish from you all, please forgive me. I wish I could take it all back but everything has been said and done. _

_PS. Please protect my beloved Grey for me. I still love him. Nomatter what._

_Yours truly,_

_ Juvia X-fairy tale member_

**PLOT TWIST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR WELCOME! Anyways. School SUCKS! I hate homework and I have a ton of studying to do. I love everyone who reviews, and I love anyone who suggests this story. Stay Sweet!**

**~SugarCookieEmmy * Gives you all a high five, a flower crown, and a box full of candy, and if you don't like candy, you get whatever you want in the box. ;) ***


	14. Chapter 10: The End

**Dear Readers,**

**You have reached the end. This was a wonderful path that we walked together on and I hope to follow a new trail soon. I am sorry this story ends like this but, if you want more...ask for it. I can not find anything else to squeeze into this story so, here we go...the last chapter:**

**Lucy's POV**

When Kath- I mean Juvia died one month ago, I didn't tell anyone I had found the note. Just yesterday, I told everyone. I was too sad to talk about it before and finally they know the truth. Grey just looked at me, and I saw a tear roll down his face. Then he walked away and Lyon came to me today. He said that Grey would not even respond to simple question like, 'How are you." He wouldn't even look away from the window. I am sitting next to Grey right now. He will not respond and will not look away from that damn window! Then I saw it. Right outside the window was a field of wildflowers blooming, but right near it was a small stream. He was looking at the stream. He was looking at water, Juvia. He looked so sad.

"Grey, I was not planning to tell you this right now but..." I took a deep breath. Grey looked at me...He looked up at me!

"What is it...?" He asked in a hoarse voice. I grinned.

"Grey. I am pregnant!" I smiled. Grey smiled too and stood up, then gave me the biggest hug in the world. I was having a baby. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I was so happy about this but when I got to Lyon's place, I had a melt down. Was I ready for this? Lyon calmed me down and told me to go talk to Lucy about my thoughts. We found her by the stream, just sitting there, smiling in the sun. Lyon left me to do my thing. I walked to her and we had a conversation. I told her my thoughts and asked her her's . She too was nervous, but she was also so excited. We were going to be a family! I was so happy that when I found out, I nearly fainted. She was crying tears of joy. I hugged her so tight, and-

"Natsu!" I heard a scream. It was a cry for help? I looked around and saw someone. A young girl. She had blue hair, and next to her was a white cat, and there was also a blue cat. The three smiled and then they disappeared. Why did they look so scared at first?

"Ummmm...Natsu?" Lucy asked me. I had zoned out for a moment there.

"What- Oh sorry..." I looked down awkwardly. She laughed. Then we noticed it was getting dark and we went to our house to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>About 9 months pass. In this time, there are normal activities and the group of friends laugh and talk. Lucy is due anytime now and she is having contractions. The only thing that makes all this bad is: 3 guys and 1 pregnant woman. ;**

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

I waited as Lyon and Natsu helped Lucy. Lyon once had to deliver a baby once so he was helping. When did he deliver a baby?

"Come on Lucy, breathe, breathe, good, Lucy you can do it!" Natsu was saying calmly.

"Lucy, you did it!" Lyon yelled happily.

"May I see them?" Lucy asked, she sounded so excited.

"Here..." Lyon said. I was walking over.

"Hey, may I come in?" I called through the crack between the door and the door frame.

"Yes." Natsu said, calmly. I entered. There in Lucy's arms were two babies. One had blond hair and the other had reddish salmon hair. I smiled. One of each.

"Boy and girl? I asked.

"Mhmm" Natsu said, not looking away from the two newborns. I smiled.

"The girl will be, Layla." Lucy said Natsu smiled.

"That was your mothers name...right?" I asked.

"Yeah. And how about the boy is Igneel?" She looked at Natsu,

"Alright. Layla and Igneel." Natsu was grinning wide. This was the start of a great adventure, bugger than any one of us had ever been on.

I miss you Fairy tale...If only you could see what was happening to us...

* * *

><p>4 years passed and the family is happy. Grey and Lyon found an egg, and it looked like an exceed egg. They are going to raise it as their own.<p>

Igneel is 5 minutes older than Layla, but they still treat each other equally. Layla is mastering water magic, and Igneel has decided to follow the path of Ice make. He wants to be like _uncle Grey and aunt Lyon..._ we convinced them that Lyon was really a girl... ;D We are one big happy family. We sometimes fight, but we get along most of the time. I am so happy. That is what matters most. Right?

The End... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for traveling on this trail with me. I really enjoyed this, and I hope to write more! Keep staying sweet my friends!<strong>

**Im out! Peace!**

**~SugarCookieEmmy **

**P.S- I love you all. Thank you for being so awesome! Keep reading and writing! I dedicate this last chapter to Crushing Chaos who stuck with my craziness until the very end! Follow her! :D She rocks! **


End file.
